


All In the Mind

by darrus



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то происходит в реальности, что-то происходит в виртуальном мире... Вот только реальность - понятие относительное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: сцена секса, смерть персонажа, психодел

Томас всегда просыпается в одиночестве.  
Солнечные зайчики пляшут на потолке. С улицы доносятся нетерпеливые гудки автомобилей, стук, жужжание моторов, шорохи и шумы, такие привычные для жителя мегаполиса. За стеной играет радио, но все звуки перекрывает назойливая, надоедливая трель.  
Зажмурившись, Томас вслепую тянется к будильнику и бьёт рукой по большой кнопке. А потом, вместо того, чтобы вставать, перекатывается и утыкается лицом в лежащую рядом подушку.  
Он всегда просыпается один, даже в выходные, и за год он уже успел привыкнуть к этому.  
Подушка всё ещё кажется тёплой. Томас вздыхает. Ему хотелось бы снова уснуть — но громада штаб-квартиры «Метакортекс» маячит прямо перед окном, напоминая, что уже пять минут как пора вставать и собираться на работу.  
Принимая душ, Томас поёт — медведь наступил ему на оба уха, но он один в квартире и может позволить себе горланить привязавшуюся песенку, услышанную вчера в кафе. А если соседи опять придут жаловаться… При этой мысли он улыбается. Вряд ли они осмелятся — после прошлого раза.  
На кухонном столе его дожидаются тосты с джемом на полосатой тарелке, а из микроволновки выглядывает кружка с кофе. На холодильнике, точно по центру дверцы (Томас однажды мерил линейкой расстояние от краёв и убедился в этом) прилеплена магнитом записка. Всего одна строчка печатного текста:  
 _Надеюсь, сны тебя не тревожили. С._  
И Томасу снова хочется запеть. Он чувствует себя непозволительно счастливым, и плевать на то, что он уже опаздывает на работу, на неминуемый выговор от начальника, на дедлайн… Вообще на всё плевать.  
С того дня, когда врачи неохотно согласились отпустить его и Смит привёз его сюда, в неожиданно роскошную квартиру на шестом этаже жилого комплекса в самом центре города, Томаса не покидает ощущение счастья. Ему даже не хочется вспоминать то, что было до — до болезни, до больницы, до кошмаров и лекарств. И Смит не хочет, чтобы он пытался вспоминать.  
Томас иногда думает о том, что пришлось пережить его любовнику в те месяцы, что он провёл в больнице. Он знает, уверен, что Смит всё время был рядом с ним, но они никогда не говорят об этом. А если Томас и пытается поднять тему, Смит знает, как его отвлечь.  
Однажды они до того увлеклись, отвлекаясь, что сломали ножку кровати и полетели на пол, запутавшись в простынях. И хохотали как сумасшедшие, прежде чем продолжить прямо на ковре, а потом уснули прямо там, не озаботившись хотя бы поиском подушки. А утром Томас даже не удивился, увидев, что кровать в полном порядке.  
Томас привык ничему не удивляться. У Смита есть свои странности, но разве не этого следует ожидать, когда твой любовник — специальный агент? Государственной безопасности или чего-то в этом роде. Неудивительно, что Смит всегда точен, не нуждается в будильнике, предпочитает, чтобы его называли по фамилии и, кажется, умеет читать мысли. Томасу плевать на странности. Он любит Смита таким. Именно таким.

Вечером он засыпает на диване под бормотание телевизора и тихое постукивание клавиатуры. Просыпается он уже в кровати, раздетый, закутанный в одеяло. В окно заглядывает луна, а рядом он слышит размеренное тихое дыхание Смита. Томас слушает его, прислушивается, пока сам не начинает дышать в ритм. Только тогда страх отступает.  
Ему снился дождь.  
В его кошмаре огромный город залит водой, но она всё течёт и течёт с неба. Молнии вспыхивают и пропадают, и тёмные очки не защищают глаза от яркого света. Во сне под этим ливнем он дерётся со Смитом — с десятками и сотнями Смитов. А потом они убивают друг друга.  
— Это просто сон, Томас, — его успокаивают не слова, а поцелуй в висок, осторожный и ласковый.  
Томас снова засыпает.

Смит открывает консоль и вводит команды, одну за другой. Зеленоватые буквы мерцают на экране монитора.  
Проснувшись утром, Томас Андерсон не будет помнить своих снов.

***

— Оператор, мать твою! — орёт Эпок в трубку. Они несутся по узким петляющим улицам, мимо мусорных куч, ржавых машин, глухих стен, разрисованных неизвестными райтерами. Это похоже на лабиринт, в котором за каждым поворотом подстерегает опасность.  
Сзади грохочут тяжёлые шаги, воют полицейские сирены, где-то высоко в вечернем небе, над тяжёлыми серыми облаками, кружится вертолёт.  
— Не паникуй, — вальяжное спокойствие в голосе Сайфера бесит. Бесит! Будь он рядом, Нео бы размахнулся и со всей силы заехал ему по морде. Ему хочется сделать это, но отвлекаться нельзя. Бежать, бежать как можно быстрее, уворачиваясь от опрокинутых мусорных баков, перепрыгивая валяющиеся на земле обломки. Некогда даже отстреливаться. Только бежать.  
— Направо и вверх по лестнице, — командует Сайфер. Они подчиняются. Нео уже видит впереди телефонную будку, на стекле которой красными буквами выведено слово «хуй», и слышит телефонный звонок. Свитч перепрыгивает через пожарный гидрант, распахивает дверь и рывком хватает трубку.  
— Приближаются, — Морфеус всегда спокоен, но Нео слышит дрожь в его голосе. Страх, быть может. Или напряжение человека, собравшегося на решающий рывок.  
Эпок вешает упавшую трубку на рычаг, и тут же срывает её снова, услышав звонок.  
И вечер взрывается фейерверком автоматных очередей.  
Нео успевает броситься в сторону, успевает увидеть, как разлетаются фонтаном осколки стёкол, как Тринити в два прыжка оказывается за углом мрачного трёхэтажного здания. И они снова бегут, не зная направления, не разбирая дороги.  
— Эпок успел уйти? — Тринити задыхается на бегу. — Успел?  
Морфеус выхватывает телефон из кармана и набирает номер. Другого аппарата у них нет. И им нужен выход.  
Выстрелы рикошетят от каменной кладки. Тринити снова уверенно сворачивает — но она тоже не знает дороги, и остаётся только молиться — Богу, компьютеру, оператору, кому-нибудь — чтобы они не влетели в тупик.  
— Сайфер, они близко. Уведи нас отсюда, — командует Морфеус трубке. Нео спотыкается о большой камень, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не упасть. Смотреть под ноги нет времени.  
— Как скажешь, босс, — слышно, как Сайфер набирает что-то на клавиатуре. — Через два квартала будет вам машина. Повернёте налево — и вперёд, с ветерком. Шикарная тачка, гарантирую!  
Тринити матерится сквозь зубы. Балагурство Сайфера довело и её. Но только он может помочь им выбраться.

Они почти успевают. Тринити вскакивает на водительское сиденье жёлтого «Порше» — Сайфер не обманул, машина действительно шикарная. Нео на ходу запрыгивает назад, и на него тяжело падает Морфеус. Слишком тяжело. Слишком неуклюже.  
Только присмотревшись, Нео видит, как по чёрному кожаному плащу расползается ещё более тёмное пятно. Кровь? У Морфеуса кровь?  
— Морфеус ранен! — кричит он. Тринити давит на газ, отрываясь от преследователей, ей некогда даже обернуться. Нео суетится, пытается найти что-то, чтобы перевязать рану, пытается зажать её руками — на его пальцах остаются красные пятна. Локоть упирается во что-то твёрдое… Телефон!  
— Научи меня зашивать раны! — выдыхает Нео в трубку. В ответ снова слышно постукивание клавиш, а затем Сайфер усмехается.  
— Принимай! — Нео чувствует лёгкое головокружение, затем реальность на мгновение пропадает и появляется вновь. Он моргает, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Что-то не так. Он не может понять, но чувствует…  
— Сайфер, что случилось?  
— Что? Укачало? — весело спрашивает тот.  
— Ты уверен, что всё прошло нормально?  
Щелчки переключателей, клавиатура опять.  
— Как по маслу. А чего?  
Тринити бросает машину в вираж.  
— Ты так и будешь трепаться, пока Морфеус истечёт кровью? — её резкий окрик приводит Нео в чувство. Теперь он знает, что делать с раной.  
Им удаётся разминуться с полицейской машиной. Вдалеке надрывно воют сирены, но Нео не обращает внимания. Тринити справится и без него.  
— Хотел вывести вас в метро, но Морфеуса вы туда, — Сайфер насвистывает что-то под нос, потом осекается, — не дотащите. Через мост, второй перекрёсток направо и телефонная будка на углу Чарити-лейн. Не вздумайте опаздывать. Я…  
Сигнал обрывается. Нео со злостью швыряет мёртвый телефон себе под ноги.  
У них больше нет связи. Но они хотя бы знают, куда бежать.

***

Чои наклоняется к нему через пелену сигаретного дыма, которым окутан подвал. Курят здесь явно не только «Мальборо» — парень в рваных джинсах продаёт хихикающим девочкам кое-что покрепче прямо около их столика. Нео плевать. У него другой кайф.  
— Держи, — и в ладони у Нео оказывается поцарапанная дискета. — Забористая штука, уж поверь мне. У-ух! — Словно в доказательство, Чои опрокидывает в себя остатки энергетика и смешно вздрагивает, как от удара током.  
Нео засовывает дискету за подкладку куртки. Он не доверяет карманам.  
— Это…  
— Это она. Та самая херь, про которую ты спрашивал, — довольно кивает Чои. — Ма… — его губы будто ласкают каждый звук, — … три… — он улыбается, как человек под экстази, — …ца. Матрица!  
— Тише ты, — Нео беспокойно озирается. В ответ Чои хлопает его по плечу.  
— Тебе понравится, — а потом подмигивает, — и ну ты знаешь. Ты меня не видел, я тебе это не давал, меня вообще не существует, а остальное тебе приснилось. Ага?  
— Ага. — От слова «приснилось» Нео почему-то становится не по себе. Он делает большой глоток дрянного пива, но неприятное чувство не проходит.  
Можно подумать, он в первый раз связывается с краденой информацией.

На дискете — две ссылки, зашифрованный текстовый файлик и кейген, который во всю мощь колонок оглашает квартиру мерзкой восьмибитной музыкой. Нервный сосед тут же начинает лупить в стену чем-то тяжёлым — Нео надеется, что головой.  
Пальцы привычно бегут по клавиатуре. Ответов на все свои вопросы он не ждёт, но Чои фуфлом не торгует. Уже года два как.  
Когда страница наконец открывается, Нео присвистывает, не удержавшись.  
— Ни хуя себе ссылочка…  
Если это не здорово скрафченный фейк, то страница сдёрнута из базы данных какой-то спецслужбы. Расплывающаяся отвратного качества фотография, фоторобот, описание. Международный преступник, объявлен в розыск странами… Список можно проматывать; похищения людей, распространение наркотиков… Морфеус.  
Нео знает это имя.  
Морфеус.  
На форуме полно странных людей, ещё больше психов, а остальные прячут свой айпи старательнее, чем банкиры ключ от сейфа. Имя Морфеуса всплывает в каждой теме. «Он знает», бросил Пигги в обсуждении нового налога. «Спросить бы у него», мечтал КрХаКер — этого парня Нео знает, пересекались по работе – цивильной работе, в смысле. «Он так говорил», доказывал свои слова Эпок в глобальном споре о том, что происходит со страной. Как будто речь о боге или какой-то высшей силе. Ещё бы создали культ и поклонялись изображению из полицейского архива.  
Нео хочет встретиться с ним. Возможно, Морфеус действительно знает ответ на вопрос, который гложет его уже давно.  
Что такое Матрица?  
На внезапно загремевший звонок в дверь Нео реагирует, как в кино реагируют на звук выстрела. Подскакивает, вбирает голову в плечи и начинает панически озираться.  
Звонящий не унимается. Нео чувствует, как начинают дрожать руки. Не могли же они проследить…  
Он бьёт кулаком по кнопке, отправляя компьютер в ребут, и идёт к двери. Обычный компьютерщик, который засиделся в сети, которому завтра вставать на работу и который совсем не рад видеть незваных гостей.  
Через глазок он видит мужчину средних лет в тёмном костюме, выглаженной до идеальности белой рубашке и тёмных очках. Странный тип держит руку на кнопке, готовый начать трезвонить опять.  
— Что надо? — невежливо спрашивает Нео.  
— Мистер Андерсон? — голос у мужчины низкий и полный снисходительного презрения. Коп?  
— Пылесос не нужен, в бога не верю, лотерейные билеты не покупаю, соседей не заливал, — выпаливает Нео, но дверь открывает.  
— Я страховой агент, — представляется мужчина, не обращая внимания на его тираду. Нео пытается понять, зачем кому-то понадобилось носить солнечные очки ночью. — Я хотел бы поговорить с вами.

***

Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, тикают часы, раз-два-три…  
— Нео… Я хотела сказать тебе.  
— Ну что, голубки, поехали? — Насмешливый голос Сайфера раздаётся прямо над его плечом. Тринити вздрагивает, отшатывается, отворачивается, скрывая запылавшие щёки. Нео кажется, что сейчас он должен что-то сделать — но он понятия не имеет, что. И поэтому идёт к своему креслу и начинает настраивать мониторы.  
— Нам пора, — Морфеус уже стоит рядом с ним.  
Руки Сайфера бегут по пульту, переключая тумблеры. Сайфер?  
— Где Танк?  
В ответ он получает ехидный смешок.  
— Не доверяешь?  
Нео становится стыдно. До того стыдно, что хочется спрятать лицо. Но Сайфер не смотрит на него, а Морфеус занят настройками.  
— Долетите в лучшем виде, не сомневайся. Прямо в центр города, во-от, — и палец указывает на экран, — сюда. Кому бизнес-класс?  
— Заткнись, — обрывает его Свитч. И Сайфер затыкается. В полной тишине Нео усаживается в кресло рядом с Тринити. Она смотрит в сторону. Не на него.  
— Готовы?  
Никто не успевает ответить. Разряд, щелчок, мгновение, которое требуется, чтобы прийти в себя — и они уже стоят вокруг стола в маленькой пыльной комнате, где-то в центре виртуальной реальности. Телефон на столе надрывается звоном.  
— Мы идём, — произносит Морфеус в трубку и нажимает на рычаг.

***

Белый, белый, белый свет. Белый, зелёный… чёрный? Не хватает чёрного. Белый потолок, белые стены, белые провода, белые жалюзи, белые волосы. Зелёный халат женщины, склонившейся над ним. Где же чёрный? Где?  
Нео снова теряет сознание.  
Иногда перед его глазами крутится водоворот из белых пятен. Иногда — цепочки кода, бесконечно бегущего, расплывающегося и нечитаемого. Иногда он чувствует, как по лицу текут слёзы. И у него нет сил открыть глаза.  
Так уже было. Он помнит. Так он чувствовал себя, когда только появился в реальном мире — беспомощный слепой котёнок, неспособный шевельнуться, не умеющий говорить. Это было недавно — поэтому тело так хорошо помнит.  
На «Навуходоносоре» нет белых стен. И нет окон, через которые видна бушующая весенняя зелень. Нет солнечного света. Почему он видит солнце?  
— Мистер Андерсон?  
Нео всё-таки открывает глаза.  
Свитч склоняется над ним, ласково улыбаясь. Короткий ёжик её неестественно-белых волос на мгновение загораживает от взгляда Нео всё остальное. На ней жёсткая светло-зелёная роба вместо привычной белой кожи — почему? Почему?  
«Свитч, где мы?», пытается спросить Нео, но голос не подчиняется ему. Слова превращаются в какое-то жалобное мычание, которое она не может разобрать. И поэтому просто улыбается ему, умело поправляя прозрачные трубки, ведущие к его руке.  
— Е… мы? — В этот раз получается лучше, но от напряжения перед глазами снова начинается хоровод из белого и зелёного. Поворот, поворот, поворот — Нео кажется, что его сейчас стошнит — ещё поворот…  
— Всё будет хорошо, мистер Андерсон, — шепчет Свитч. Свитч? — Пожалуйста, только не волнуйтесь.  
Но Нео уже пытается сесть на кровати — ему кажется, что он сможет. Он должен. Что с ними со всеми? Где он? Свитч?  
В ушах нарастает звон. Нео падает на подушки. К танцующим цветам прибавляется красный — красная кнопка, на которую нажала женщина, притворяющаяся, что она — не Свитч.  
— Лежите тихо, пожалуйста, — и будто не надеясь, что он послушается, она кладёт руки на его плечи, прижимая его к постели. — Сейчас придёт доктор. Не волнуйтесь, всё будет хорошо.  
Нео не может лежать. Ему страшно.  
— Мы в Матрице? — спрашивает он, внезапно громко — собственный голос раскатывается грохотом, грозясь порвать барабанные перепонки. Не-Свитч выглядит обеспокоенной. Удивлённой. Попалась?  
— Мистер Андерсон, вы помните, как встречались с человеком по имени Морфеус?  
Ему это снится. Этого не может быть. Что происходит? Кто эта женщина? Возможно ли, что Матрица может создавать копии людей — такие достоверные, что начинаешь сомневаться в себе самом?  
— … дал вам наркотик. Большие красные таблетки, и вы приняли сразу несколько. Вы помните, мистер Андерсон?  
Он осторожно — наверное, это выглядит как осторожность слона в посудной лавке, но он старается изо всех сил — ведёт рукой по своему бедру, пытаясь нащупать… да! Вот он — разъём. Металл и пластик, впаянные в его собственную кожу. Значит, это не Матрица? Этих следов никогда не было на его ментальной проекции. Но где они тогда? Где они?  
— Доктор Смит сейчас придёт, мистер Андерсон, — улыбается самозванка-Свитч.  
Смит?  
Теперь Нео точно знает, что он бредит. Или сошёл с ума.  
Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как потерять сознание — ярко-голубой раствор в капельнице, текущий по трубке в его вену.

***

«Навуходоносор» может считаться его домом. Нео не знает другого — квартира в мегаполисе оказалась лишь удачно написанным куском программного кода, из которого строится виртуальная реальность. Не называть же домом капсулу с мерзкой розоватой жижей — он и разглядеть-то её толком не успел. Сейчас он живёт в замкнутом пространстве корабля, в небольшой каюте, обшитой стальными панелями. Ему здесь нравится. Даже похожая на белые сопли «еда» и вечное ёрничание Сайфера не так сильно портят настроение, как можно было бы подумать. Одна беда — на корабле всегда холодно.  
Нео спит одетым и кутается в штопаное серое покрывало, чтобы согреться, но к утру его всё равно начинает трясти. Обогреватель сломался, утверждает Дозер. Танк обещает починить, но вечно не хватает времени. Маус заявляет, что если спать с кем-нибудь вдвоём, будет теплее, и заговорщически подмигивает, кивая в сторону Тринити.  
Нео не осмеливается предложить ей. Он боится, что она откажет. С чего бы ей соглашаться?  
Вместо этого он опять поднимается в рубку и усаживается рядом с дежурным — Сайфером. Канистра, стоящая на полу около кресла, почти пуста. Нео глотает отвратительную жидкость — смесь помоев, керосина и суперклея, если судить по вкусу, и чувствует, как адская смесь обжигает горло и внутренности. Зато становится теплее, и в мозгах как будто что-то встряхивается и потом встаёт на свои места.  
— Видал? — Сайфер тыкает пальцем в экран, на котором мелькают символы. — Коньяк зашибенный, могу ещё дольку лимона приписать к нему. Эта штука, правда, — он кивает на канистру, — забористей, но напиваться надо красиво.  
— Не знал, что ты эстет.  
— Я? Эстет? — Сайфер хмыкает. — Я просто человек, которому нравится жить в комфорте. Носить эту рвань и питаться баландой я не подписывался. Стремись я к этому, совершил бы преступление прямо там, в Матрице, и сел бы в каталажку. Правда, даже там условия были бы получше.  
Нео не может понять этого человека. До сих пор не может.  
— Ты хотел бы вернуться? — задаёт он вопрос, чтобы не молчать.  
В глазах Сайфера пляшут зелёные искорки, будто отблески матричного кода.  
— Можно подумать, ты бы не хотел.

***

— Да чтоб его!  
Тони, сидящий в отсеке напротив, жирный мудак, за которого вечно приходится отдуваться перед сдачей проекта, нервно трясёт рукой в воздухе. Нео нестерпимо хочется надеть наушники, но корпоративные правила, мать их, запрещают.  
Листы с техническим заданием опять перепутались. Ну не мог же он выбросить эту хренову бумажку? Не мог. Но вот двадцать пятая страница, вот двадцать третья, а между ними был график. Он же точно помнит! Вот ещё двадцать седьмая, оказалась на полу почему-то. Где же она?  
— Эй, Андерсон!  
Нео вздрагивает и выпрямляется. Тони стоит у входа в его ячейку, выставив вперёд большой палец правой руки. На нём набухает капля крови, большая, тёмно-красная — Нео нервно сглатывает и отводит глаза… Прямо там, куда указывает раненый палец, лежит треклятая двадцать четвёртая страница.  
— Прости, что?  
— У тебя пластыря нет, спрашиваю. Степлером проколол, так и хлещет теперь.  
— Я… — Вот оно, недосыпание. Привычный офис кажется на мгновение нереальным. Ненастоящим. Ощущение звенящей пустоты в голове. Дежа вю. — Нет, у меня нет. Сходи к Лизе. Диксон, может она…  
— Ага, — Тони разворачивается и направляется в сторону выхода. На белёсо-бежевом ламинате осталась маленькая лужица крови. Нео с удивительной для него самого неохотой отворачивается и усаживается за компьютер. Страница двадцать четыре…  
— Томас Андерсон?  
Да что с ним такое сегодня? Опять он подскакивает на стуле от каждого звука.  
— Да?  
Парень в федексовской форме протягивает ему лист.  
— Распишитесь здесь. Удачного дня.  
В руках у Нео обычный конверт из шершавой жёлтой бумаги. Ни обратного адреса, ни марки, ни штампа — ничего. Какая-то тонкая плотная штуковина внутри. Бомбу прислали, что ли?  
Похрен.  
Он надрывает бумагу, и из пакета показывается короткая антенна. Навороченый мобильник — какого хрена кто-то будет присылать ему мобильный телефон?  
И в это мгновение аппарат в его руке начинает звонить.  
— Алло? — Неуверенно спрашивает он в трубку.  
— Привет, Нео. Ты знаешь, кто это? — Отвечает ему мужской голос. И Нео чувствует, как ладони покрываются испариной.  
— Морфеус, — это не вопрос. Он действительно знает.  
Морфеус говорит как человек, привыкший командовать. Но Нео слышит в его голосе — волнение? Страх?  
— Да. Я искал тебя. Я не знаю, готов ли ты увидеть то, что я хочу показать тебе. — Короткая пауза. — Но, к сожалению, времени у нас почти нет.  
Это начинает походить на плохой фильм о гангстерах. Снова накатывает ощущение нереальности, и он слышит слова сквозь звон в ушах:  
— Они идут за тобой, и я не знаю, что они задумали.  
— Кто идет за мной? — Нео вжимает голову в плечи, будто пытаясь спрятаться.  
— Встань и сам посмотри.  
— Что? Прямо сейчас? — Это чья-то идиотская шутка. Чои придумал, что ли?  
— Да. Сейчас. Медленно.  
Подчиняясь этому приказу, Нео приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы видеть поверх перегородки. Где…  
— Там, у лифта.  
Там, у лифта. Копы, в форме, с оружием, и с ними мужик в костюме, похожий на фбровца, и Лиза Диксон показывает рукой в сторону его ячейки. Один из копов поворачивается в его направлении, и Нео резко пригибается.  
— Вот дерьмо! — Вырывается у него.  
— Да, — он совсем забыл, что сжимает в руках трубку, но голос Морфеуса выдёргивает его из начинающейся паники.  
— Какого чёрта им от меня надо? — Какого чёрта кому-то от него что-то надо? Но он уже догадывается, откуда взялась полиция. Матрица.  
— Не знаю. Если не хочешь выяснять, советую уходить.  
От десятка копов?  
— Как?  
Кажется, Морфеус заранее знает, что он скажет.  
— Я могу вывести тебя, но ты должен в точности следовать моим инструкциям.  
— Хорошо. — Ему всё равно, чьим инструкциям следовать. Он не хочет попадаться им — кто бы они ни были.  
— Кабинет напротив пуст…

***

Перед мостом стоит полицейский кордон. Тринити разворачивается на 180 градусов, прежде чем начинается стрельба. Через мост, сказал Сайфер — но они не прорвутся. Им нужно попасть на другую сторону. Но они не попадут туда через этот — нужный им — мост.  
— Как он? — роняет сквозь зубы Тринити. Стрелка на спидометре заползла куда-то в красный сектор. Машина летит вперёд, по пустым — к счастью — улицам, и если двигатель выдержит, они всё-таки попадут на Чарити-лейн.  
— Нормально, — Нео не узнаёт собственного голоса. Нео не узнаёт сам себя.  
Куда-то пропал страх. Адреналин будто бы вымылся из крови. Он спокоен, неестественно — механически, вот слово! — спокоен.  
Рядом с ним лежит неработающий телефон. Нео знает, что отключил его сам. Но не помнит, как и зачем он сделал это.  
— Мы сможем, — Тринити уговаривает саму себя. — Ещё немного, и мы выберемся.  
Нео жаль её. Он сочувствует ей отстранённо-безразлично, как будто она — героиня мелодрамы, а не женщина, в которую он влюблён. Был влюблён.  
Капли крови — чья это кровь, Морфеуса? — падают с его пальцев на белый коврик под ногами. Дежа вю.  
— Останови машину, — внезапно говорит он. Он не знает, что заставило его это сказать.  
— Что ты… — Тринити всё так же давит на газ. Мимо несутся дома, припаркованные машины, уличные фонари, светофоры… — Что с тобой такое, Нео?  
— Остановись. Нам не нужно бежать.  
Она поворачивается к нему. У неё растерянное, испуганное лицо. Она ещё не знает, что всё будет в порядке.  
Но он знает.  
— Нам незачем бежать. Доверься мне.  
И этого достаточно. Машина плавно останавливается посреди перекрёстка.  
— Я верю тебе, Нео. Ты — Избранный.  
Он улыбается в ответ и распахивает дверь автомобиля. На идеально красивом корпусе видны вмятины — следы от пуль. Это не делает машину менее прекрасной.  
Люди не знают, что такое совершенство.  
Тринити выходит вслед за ним. Нервно оглядывается, пытаясь понять, где они. Осторожно, неуверенно прикасается к его плечу.  
— Я верю тебе.  
Вспыхнувшие словно по команде прожекторы ловят их в перекрестье лучей.

Тринити умерла быстро. Вряд ли она успела даже понять, что происходит, или почувствовать боль. Нео надеется на это, глядя на распростёртое тело у его ног. Даже лежащая в луже крови, она красива. Но не так идеально красива, как прекрасны машины.  
Где-то глубоко в мозгу бьётся паника, внутренний голос кричит, что всё вокруг страшно, кошмарно, чудовищно неправильно, но Нео не слушает. Он стоит и смотрит, как полицейские вытаскивают из машины полубессознательного Морфеуса, надевают на него наручники, присоединяют к голове какие-то электроды… Он не двигается. Не пытается помочь. Он знает, что всё будет хорошо.  
— Как удачно, — Смит привычно насмешлив. Нео не заметил, как агент оказался рядом. — Наша маленькая программа сработала идеально. Я должен буду поздравить мистера Ригана при следующей встрече.  
Программа. Сайфер что-то загрузил в его мозг — теперь Нео в этом уверен.  
Ему всё равно. Он не двигается. Просто стоит и ждёт выстрела.  
Но вместо этого чувствует, как что-то острое вонзается в сгиб его локтя.  
— Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления, мистер Андерсон, — произносит Смит.  
На Нео наваливается темнота.

***

«Тук-тук, Нео», сообщает ему компьютер — и в то же мгновение раздаётся стук в дверь.  
Экран гаснет.

Это место незнакомо ему. Неоновая вывеска потрескивает, будто грозясь вот-вот перегореть.  
— Клуб Хел? Что за?..  
— Нормальное место, забей, — томно улыбается Дежур, повисшая на руке у Чои. Нео смотрит на татуировку в виде белого кролика на её плече — прямо за ними виден жёлтый «Порше», небрежно припаркованный на грязном тротуаре.  
— Пошли, — дёргает его за рукав Чои. С сухим треском, похожим на выстрел, вывеска меняет цвет с красного на ядовито-зелёный. Нео передёргивает.  
На танцполе не протолкнуться. Множество тел переплетается, свиваясь в единый клубок, грозясь захватить, затянуть, заставить слиться с окружающими в экстазе, для которого не нужны даже стимуляторы. Только музыка — грохочущая, беснующаяся вокруг. Нео отходит к стене, стараясь не попасть в толпу. Свет здесь тоже зелёный.  
— Привет, — он оборачивается на тихий голос. Молодая женщина с иссиня-чёрными волосами, одетая в обтягивающие кожаные брюки и едва заметный топ, делает ему знак рукой. Нео подходит ближе. Он почти уверен, что знает эту женщину.  
— Вы… ты — Тринити?  
С лёгким кивком она отступает назад, туда, где в полумраке виднеется дверь.

Он прижимает её к продавленному дивану, разрывает тонкую ткань, чтобы добраться до её грудей — небольших, упругих, крепких. Сжимает пальцами её соски, и, не удержавшись, впивается зубами в гладкую кожу шеи. Это похоже на помешательство, настолько внезапным и сильным оказалось желание. Нео хочет её всю, здесь, немедленно. Ему кажется, что если он не трахнет её прямо сейчас, он сойдёт с ума.  
Он хотел поговорить с Тринити. Но потом. Всё — потом. Сейчас он жадно целует её в губы, торопливо расстёгивает брюки, рвёт с неё кружевное бельё, насквозь мокрое — она хочет не меньше, чем он. Её руки пробираются под его футболку, ловкие пальцы гладят его живот. Он чувствует, как ещё одна волна желания пробегает по его телу, отзываясь почти что болью в напряжённом члене. Джинсы — долой, она сама стягивает с него боксеры и обхватывает губами пульсирующую головку. Он стонет, вцепляется в её волосы, трахает её горячий рот — боже, что она им вытворяет! — но этого мало. Ему мало.  
Он входит в неё, вонзается со всей силы, глухо стонет от удовольствия, когда она впивается ногтями в его спину, заставляя двигаться быстрее. Коротко вскрикивает — ещё, ещё, ещё… И он кончает, наваливается на неё всем телом, и чувствует, как она содрогается в экстазе под ним. Сумасшествие, но как же ему сейчас хорошо.  
По полу рассыпались шахматные фигуры — они опрокинули столик, пытаясь добраться до дивана.  
Каждый вечер Смит и Нео играют в шахматы.  
Дежа вю.  
Где-то на краю сознания Нео слышит грохот чего-то ломающегося, испуганные крики и вой сирен — или ему кажется, что слышит?  
Тринити с внезапной силой опрокидывает его на спину.  
— Благодарю вас, мистер Андерсон, — она говорит мужским голосом. Нео, онемев от ужаса, смотрит, как расплываются черты её лица — и над ним уже мужчина в тёмно-зелёном костюме, глаза которого скрыты тёмными очками. Он надавливает рукой на горло Нео — тот беспомощно раскрывает рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба, отчаянно пытается сделать вдох… Мужчина заталкивает ему под язык маленькую голубую пилюлю, блеснувшую в полумраке, и с силой зажимает ладонью его нос и рот. И Нео ничего не остаётся — только глотнуть, если он не хочет задохнуться.  
— Приятных снов.  
Кальмар тянет к нему щупальца, раскрывая клешни с металлическим звоном.  
Нео улыбается ему.  
Он знает — машины безобидны.  
В отличие от людей.

За окном — глухая ночь. Настолько тёмная, насколько это возможно в никогда не спящем огромном городе. Даже сквозь задёрнутые шторы в комнату просачивается белый свет — всеми огнями сверкает огромный логотип на здании «Метакортекс».  
Смит спит рядом, вытянувшись на своей половине кровати. Спокойно дышит, недостижимый для ночных кошмаров. Рядом с ним отступают все ночные страхи, исчезает в окружающей тишине тревога, уступая место безмятежному счастью.  
Томас позволяет себе раствориться в этом чувстве — и снова закрывает глаза, погружаясь в сон.  
Этой ночью ему впервые снится дождь.


End file.
